Kuroko no Goodbye
by T. W. Quill
Summary: Kagami's made a decision; Tatsuya is proud. Seirin will adjust; Kuroko is sad. Set at the end of Kuroko no Basuke: LAST GAME


**Happy Saint Patrick's Day to anyone from Ireland reading, and anyone else who celebrates. Please drink responsibly :)**

 **As my own personal celebration the release of _Kuroko no Basuke: LAST GAME_ , I am publishing my first Kuroko fanfic, which is also a the first story based on a theory of mine that I've ever published. This is my version of what I believe will be a much shorter ending scene in the movie.**

 **Again, a warning to those who dislike possible spoilers, fan theories or possibly feels. I explain where I got my theory on my profile.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A tapping sound, caused by the sole of a fiery red-head's red and black Air One's, could hardly be heard over garbled echoes as the people of Tokyo hurried throughout Tokyo International Airport. A ebony-haired, platinum eyed boy, observed the red-head agitated movements. The red-head, Kagami Taiga, was his younger brother. They were a one year apart. However, they were not related in a biological sense; rather they had been closer than best friends since a young age until the pride of one had gotten in the way.

"Don't worry, Taiga, they'll make it." said the midnight-haired, eighteen year old, Himuro Tatsuya. The other boy looked at him.

"Yeah, I know…." said Taiga, his voice trailing off into his thoughts. Tatsuya could tell his brother was troubled about the move; about leaving, but when Taiga had come to him with his decision he could not have been more proud or delighted. His brother was finally taking his future seriously. Growing up, Taiga was usually one to avoid talking about the future; usually said he liked to live in the now in his own way. Taiga had never explicitly said why he does not talk about it, and Tatsuya has never pushed him to.

"Tatsuya, did I ever tell you about the first game I played at Seirin?" Kagami asked suddenly.

"I don't know," he had, several times, but Tatsuya knew the high-school sophomore needed to talk, and if his first game at Seirin was what he wanted to talk about, then so be it.

Taiga launched into a glowing tirade of sorts about the game he had played: beating the seniors, making the final dunk, and Kuroko— "When he missed that alley-op I could have kill him!"

Tatsuya smiled. "Oh, you wouldn't have done that, Taiga."

"Oh yes I would have! But then I got the final bucket, and we still won," Kagami suddenly stopped, his face darkening in a downcast, emotive smile. "You know, I think he did that on purpose." He said quickly, as if to get the words out before his voice broke.

Tatsuya felt a pang of sorrow pierce his own soul. His brother was never one to get this emotional, at least not in public, or even around him, but he was one to get attached. After all, it was Taiga that had resisted the ending of their brotherhood. "You're really going to miss them, aren't you, Taiga?"

Kagami nodded, his head held over, face towards his lap. Tatsuya internal grimaced at how easy it was for him to let go of people and things. Saying goodbye to Atsushi had been easy for him because he understood the relationship he had, but even the not-so-gentle-at-times giant had mist in his eyes when he had seen him off from the Akito station. Why was he so cold? Could he change? Did he want to?

"I wouldn't blame them if they didn't come." Taiga said suddenly.

"What?" Tatsuya replied, taken aback.

"The seniors are leaving anyway, but Kuroko and the other second years… we still have only one more together. Maybe I should call this off!"

Tatsuya could empathize with Taiga, but he had hard time understanding Taiga's pain. You make friends in one point in your life, you lose them in another: that's how life is. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Taiga had a hard time making friends as to why he valued them so. It had never been hard to Tatsuya to make friends. Perhaps that was why they were so easy to let go off. Tatsuya's platinum eyes dropped as he remembered leaving his friends at the station earlier that morning, and to Murasakibara Atsushi. And despite all his unfeeling nature, at times, Tatsuya was a little hurt at Taiga's desire to stay, if he were being honest with himself that is. Not the fact that Taiga wanted to keep playing with people he had a kinship with, but… that he would chose them over him in a sense. However, he couldn't blame him, not after the way he had treated him. Was he really just as bad as Aomine Daiki?

"Tatsuya?" His eyes rose at the calling of his name.

"Oh. Sorry Taiga. What were you—you were saying that you maybe should stay and play with Seirin?"

Taiga nodded.

"Well…." Tatsuya sighed. He knew what he wanted to tell his brother: _"Come back to America! You have to think about your future! You want to play in the NBA, don't you?"_ Not so bluntly, of course… but he could not bring himself to say the words.

Before Tatsuya could anymore—"Oi! Mina! We found them!" Kagami looked up to see his senpei's, Koganei Shinji, or Koga as the other seniors called him, and Mitobe Rinnosuke standing about ten yards away from he and Himuro sat. Koga was waving to someone behind himself and Mitobe.

In a moment, the rest of the Seirin Basketball Club walked into view as they all came up the stairs: the other second years, Tsuchida Satoshi, Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei their former captain, Aida Riko their former coach, and recently healed Kiyoshi Teppi, the "Iron Heart", which he was called by those who saw him play even though he strongly disliked the nickname bested upon him. Soon, they all stood before Kagami who has risen to greet them, and to say goodbye.

"Mina, thank you all for coming." Kagami said. He was so happy. His whole team was here. Except, "Where's Kuroko?"

"Domo." Came the almost monotone voice, from directly behind him.

"Yikes!" Kagami whipped around. He grabbed the blue-headed boy by the nape of his school uniform. "What's the big idea always scaring everyone, huh?"

"It's not my fault no one can see me." Kuroko sounded almost pitiful.

Kagami sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in defeat and acceptance. "I will not miss that!" He grumbled under his breath. Kuroko may have smiled, but no one could tell.

"Well, I for one am glad to see you off. You know, even more people are here then when I left." Kiyoshi commented.

"You were only going to be gone a few months, Kagami's leaving for good. Get over it." Hyuga said with his usual tone towards the Iron Heart. A vain appeared on the giants face, but his typical big smile did not leave.

Suddenly, Kagami bowed at the waste in front of the seniors: "Sumimasen, for leaving the team in it's time of need! I am not unaware of the situation and I know I'm letting you down, but I hope you can forgive me for abandoning the team." _I know what being left alone feels like._ Kagami was surprised when a shadow appeared at his side.

"If you harbor any resentment towards Taiga, then you must hold it against me also." Said Himuro evenly as he bowed identically to his brother. "It is my fault that he cannot remain here in Japan. If I had helped him with his career from the beginning this would not be the case, gomen-nassi."

"… _Tatsuya_?" Kagami gasped.

With that, Tatsuya stood, took hold of his bags and started for the baggage check. For several seconds everyone stood stunned.

"Ouch!" Hyuga had chopped Kagami on the top of the head.

"Why?"

"Dumba**! Do you really think Seirin is that weak?" Behind Hyuga, the other second years were nodding. "Have some faith in your teammates!"

"Besides—" The Iron Heart punched the Ace in his chest, "—From this day forward, you represent Seirin basketball, and all of us. Take us with you into your future battles. And when you can't seem to find your fight, think of us. We'll be with you. Do us proud, wherever you go."

Kagami could barely hold himself together. "I will!"

"Besides, if there's anyone you should apologize to, it's them," Hyuga pointed to the other second years.

Kagami turned and once again bowed low. "Gomen."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, we're worried too!"

"Furi!"

"Uh…! I mean… we'll be fine!"

"We'll be fine, Kagami-kun."

Kagami scanned the group before him. He thought to the freshmen that were likely practicing as they speak. "Yeah, you'll be fine. No," he looked at the phantom sixth man of the Kiseki no Sedai, "you'll be great!"

Kagami turned to the second years. He smiled to himself, remembering their adventures together: from the episode of the special bread and _"Japanese lunchtime rush!"_ to Furihata's entrance into the Rakuzan game. He punched each of them in the chest: "Take good care of the freshmen!" He charged.

"Yeah!" They responded with vigor as Furihata started to shake.

Kagami turned to his seniors, most of which he had had the honor of playing with. He had never met a more valiant, determined group of guys, and he respected each and every one of them. He bowed to each of them, saying goodbye to each individually, including his coach. Finally, he said goodbye to his coach. "Ow!" Kagami exclaimed as Riko hit him over the head with her paper fan.

"What was that for?" He asked without the usual rage. Riko did not answer right away, her eyes turned towards the ground.

"For old times sake, I guess, _Ba-kagami_." She said without her usual spunk.

On impulse, Kagami leaned over and hugged her. At first Riko froze, not knowing what to do, but a moment later, she returned the gesture, and finally allowed tears to roll from her eyes. It was Kagami's turn to be surprised when the Iron Heart embraced him in the same manner.

"American goodbye." His senpei replied to the unasked question of 'why?'. Kagami laughed and returned the hug.

"Well," He began a moment later. "I guess that's it." He turned as if he were leaving.

"Eh… Kagami?" Everyone exclaimed.

Kagami stopped, putting his hands on his hips. "Ha! Had you going there for a minute, didn't I?" He looked directly at Kuroko.

"No."

"What!?"

"I knew you were trying to fool me, in your own "special" way."

"I don't think I like the way you said "special"!" Kuroko whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Why is everyone getting their fill of hitting me today!?" Kagami raged.

"Because you're making it so easy, Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered.

"Shut up!"

"American Airlines flight 69F for Los Angeles, now boarding at gate 86. Last call for American Airlines flight )69F for Los Angeles…."

Kagami turned to his partner, unsure of what to do or say. Kuroko jetted his balled fist up towards the much taller ace. Kagami smiled and quickly returned the fist bump.

"Aw, I kinda wish could have all trained in America together!" Koga exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would have been awesome!" Izuki agreed. Mitobe nodded his agreement.

"You'll all have to come visit me in LA sometime then." Kagami said to them all. "Just call first!" He stressed.

"Yeah, will have to do that." Hyuga said with finality.

This was it. This was really the last time he would be facing this group of people. These people that he had fought with, learned with, lost with, won with, hurt with, bled with. Why did growing up mean leaving loved ones behind. With another smaller bow, Kagami took hold of his suitcase and duffle bag and with one last look over his shoulder tread up the stairs towards home.

"Well, I guess that's it." Hyuga said. "Lets go."

"Yeah."

Kuroko walked with the rest of his current and former teammates. Something in his chest was hurting. It had started when Kagami had told them he was leaving, but he did not want to show it. He hated losing friends! Suddenly, Kuroko's pocket buzzed. He quickly checked the text that he had just received. It was from a number he did not recognize.

Tatsuya: Taiga almost forgot to give you your birthday present. Could you come to the fifth platform really quick. Gomen : )

"Oi! Kuroko, where are you going!?" Izuki called.

Kuroko had taken off at a clip, or what passed as a clip for him, towards the gates.

"Leave him be." Kiyoshi said.

"He must have gotten a text from Kagami." Hyuga figured.

"They haven't been apart five minutes!" Riko exclaimed. Then she threw her hands in the air and declared, "Oi! You'd think those two were married or something!"

Kuroko weaved his way in and out of people like an expert seamstress embroiders a uniform. It was easy when people did not see you. Suddenly, he had escaped the crowd and was in an open area created by the massive lines of people going through the security check. Kuroko craned his neck, searching.

"Kuroko!" Kuroko whipped to his right. Kagami stood at the edge of the black nylon strips that separated those who could leave from those who could not.

"Hai, Kagami-kun."

"Sorry, I forgot to give this to you," Kagami held out a small white box, about the size of a apple. "I didn't have time to wrap it." Kuroko did not mind, though he would probably tease his friend about it later.

"Arigato," he said with a small bow.

"Hurry up and open it!" Kagami bellowed. Kuroko quickly took the lid from the small box. He almost dropped it when he saw what was inside.

"Well, what do you think?" Kagami asked, his voice laced with excitement. Kuroko's slightly shaking hand reached into the box and lifted out a chain; at the end hung a black ring. Kagami reached into his zipped jacket and pulled out his chain; from it hung two rings, the silver one he and Tatsuya had exchanged all those years ago, and a new one, a black one. Kuroko felt a lump in his throat. The last time he had said goodbye to a friend like Kagami he was alone, abandoned, but now…

Just then, the last call for Kagami's plane came over the loud speaker.

"Well, I guess I better go." Kagami held out his fist again, a tearful smile on his face. Kuroko looked up, tears in his own eyes.

"Hai. Goodbye, Kagami-kun." Tap! Kagami almost ran through the rest of the security check, then to where Tatsuya stood, not twenty yards away. They put down their small roller suitcases, and almost ran to towards their gate.

Kuroko watched them go as something behind his eyes broke. He managed to find his way over to a bench and sat down, tears wet his shaking hands. He did not like saying goodbye to friends. From Ogiwara to the Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko had managed to keep his friends close to him. He knew Kagami would always be his friend—Kuroko looked down at the now slightly damp ring and chain in his palm—but now he would not. Kuroko stood up to look out of the wall of windows behind him which over looked the tarmac. To his surprise he saw a bright streak of red rush onto a plane not far from his view. He watched his brother board the America Airlines plane. He clutched the ring that now hung around his neck. He would wear it every day, he knew, just like Kagami wore his. He never thought, when he meet him just over a year and a half ago to use him to stop the titans on the warpath, that the boy he had taken for a simple Aomine-play-alike would actually become closer to him than the friends he was trying to save. Kuroko smiled to himself.

"Did he board his plane yet?" Came the deep, congenial voice of the Iron Heart. Even though he knew that his senpei hated the nickname, Kuroko always thought it suited him; his iron will and kind heart came through in his voice. When you felt like you were losing your footing it was as if a weight was pulling your feet firm on the ground while simultaneously easing your shaking soul. It was comforting.

"Hai."

"What did he forget?" Kuroko held out the ring and chain.

"That's just like his isn't it? Oh!" Teppi smiled to himself. He looked out towards the tarmac; where Kuroko was looking. He put his hand on the young boy's head. He heard a tiny sniffle. _I remember when you called me older brother. It made me feel great, as if/like I had achieved my goal in returning to Seirin. I knew I would never be the teams ace again, I didn't have to legs for it, so I'm glad he had him. I still feel bad for the weight that was placed on your freshmen shoulders, but you both handled it flawlessly. I'm honored to have played with you, both of you._

The passenger bridge drew back from the plane, the doors already shut. Soon the metal bird taxied away from the building.

"Ready?" Kiyoshi asked, his hand long since moved to the boy's shoulder. Kuroko nodded, allowing himself to be lead away from the window.

Taiga watched the windows for the airport until the taxied away.

"Could you see him?" Tatsuya asked as their plane turned away from the building and the past several years of their lives.

"No, but I think he was there."

"You know, you didn't have to ask me before you decided on a gift for him, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But it didn't feel right adopting him without talking to you since you were the one that came up with it."

Tatsuya smiled. He had come up with it, hadn't he. To keep an eye on Taiga? That was what he had told Atsushi, but they were so young…. Tatsuya looked over at the red-head beside him who had put on his head phones as the pilot announced they would be taking off momentarily. _Perhaps my heart ins't three sizes too small, after all._

Kagami looked out of his window as they began to roll down the runway at higher and higher speeds. _Kuroko, I never thought I would ever think it, but we're a lot alike…_

 _We both had friends leave us before we found each other, Kagami-kun…_

 _We were both lost…_

 _But thanks to your light, a new home, a new brother, and I have my friends back, so-_

 _Now, thanks to your isolating shadow, I have direction, so-_

 ** _Thank you for being my teammate, and my friend._**

A fresh tear ran down Kuroko's cheek as he walked through the airport doors under the arm of The Iron Heart.

"There you are! You were in there forever!" Izuki exclaimed.

"We were about to come look for you." Riko said.

"Hey look!" Koga cried out suddenly, pointing upward and back towards the tarmac. Everyone turned around to look. It was an American Airliner alright.

"You think that's his?" Izuki asked.

"Probably."

"Must be."

"Yeah," Agreed Hyuga and Riko.

Kuroko felt his shoulders being squeezed, but he couldn't bare to look at the source. Finally, it struck him; the reason he had felt his heart-ache— _What if never see you again, Kagami-kun?_

Suddenly, his breast pocket buzzed. Kuroko, took out his phone hoping to detract himself from the pain in his chest.

"Is that a text?"

"Hai."

"From who?" Kuroko hesitated for a moment, as if he couldn't speak. "Kagami-kun!" He quickly read the words on the screen, and nearly dropped his phone in surprise at the words he had read.

"What does it say?!" Everyone asked in utter suspense. Kuroko handed his phone to The Iron Heart, who smiled, then read to text aloud:

Kagami: Next year, let's show America Kuroko's Basketball!

* * *

 **For those that may not know, Kuro (Kuro-ko) means black in japanese. Hence, the back ring.**


End file.
